


Never Going to Miss a Moment with You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [2]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Tired Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Due to a battle Steve and Tony miss out on date night. Tony has plans to fix that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Never Going to Miss a Moment with You

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Anon's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14993456#cmt14993456): EMH: Fluffy dates - What it say up there: the fluffiest date

Steve sighs as he changes out of his uniform. It was a small thing really, compared to so many other things, but it was disappointing. Tony and himself rarely have days off in their schedules that meet up, and it had taken a fair amount of Tony negotiating with Pepper for them to get even that.

It was only one day. One day out of a whole month they got just for themselves. One day without STARK-Industries and watch-shifts over at the Avengers Mansion. One day were they could put their duties aside for a few hours and just be together.

One day and AIM had to pick that day to release an army of mutant rat-crabs on Manhattan. When the call went out he knew, he had that gut feeling that this was going to take hours to clean up. Bye-bye date night.

It was 1:57 in the morning. His day with Tony was long over and it would be another month before they would get another day to spend other.

Steve picks up his boots and tosses them across his room. Naked as the day he was born he flops down onto his bead with a sad moan. He grabs his pillow and hugs it close to his chest, closing his eyes and pictures all the things he and Tony could have done today and all the wonderful times they shared.  
  


_Sharing popcorn with Tony at the movies. Walking through central park, hand in hand. Laughing as they throw crumbs to the ducks. Wondering through a museum together, listening to Tony as he gushes about the advancement of technology and the wonders of science, his eyes bright and full of excitement._

_That time were he thought Tony how to paint. Eating ice-cream by the shore. Candle-lit dinners. Dancing slow as a band played. Tying to cook dinner together and making a mess of the kitchen. Visiting farmers markets. Attending car shows._

_Wondering the streets and just taking in the city and all the people in it. Going to the aquarium and pulling faces at all the fish. Teaching Tony how to fly a kite – not that he had flown a kite himself either. Star gazing on the roof of the mansion._  
  


Steve startles as something soft lands on him. He sits up quickly and looks down at the thick jumper in his lap with a confused frown. Other articles of clothing lay around him. He looks over to find Tony rummaging through his closet.

He gives a quick glace to his clock, sure that couldn’t be morning already. 3:27 it reads. “Tony…? What?” he says, turning back to look at the man digging around his sock draw.

Tony turns around and gives him a bright smile. “I recommend putting those on. I mean, do what you want, I’ll certainly not be complaining, but it might be a little cold.”

“What’s going on?” he asks as he gets dressed. To his knowledge there wasn’t any event or meeting he’d forgotten about.

“I had a talk with Pepper. Due to the fight she managed to push back my morning meetings. So, we have up till 11 to spend some time together.” Tony says.

Steve in that moment is so incredibly thankful for Pepper and all she does for them. Dressed and ready, Steve walks up behind Tony and wraps him arms around him, holding him close. Tony’s lean frame in padded by the many layers he was wearing, he had to have at least two jumpers on. “So what exactly is it that we are doing? I can’t imagine many places being open.” Steve whispers, running his hands over Tony’s chest.

“We are going to have a picnic” Tony says.

His mind draws a momentary blank at that information. “A picnic? At 3 in the morning?” It was dark outside, why would they have a picnic in the middle of the night?

“Yes.” Tony says, giving him a smirk. The man grabs his hands and removes them from his waist, stepping out of the circle of his arms. Tony keeps Steve’s left hand in his and leads them out of Steve’s room.

“But… Why?” Steve asks, following Tony.

Tony looks over his shoulder, his expression soft. “You’ll see. Just have to trust me” Tony says.

Warmth floods Steve’s heart. “I’ll always trust you, Tony” he says, giving his partner’s hand a soft squeeze. Steve can see the love that fills Tony’s deep soulful eyes at his words.

“Come on. Everything is ready” Tony says.

Tony leads them to his car. Sure enough, in the back seat is a blanket and a picnic basket.

After a little over half an hour drive they arrive at Brighton Beach. The beach is empty due to it being in the middle of the night/early morning. The beach is dark, the only lights coming from the city and the boardwalk. It was almost difficult to see where the water line was is was so dark.

Tony pulls the basket out from the back seat and hands it to him. Steve takes it obediently, watching Tony with fascination.

With the blanket in hand Tony locks the car and heads over to the beach. Steve follows.

Tony carefully lays out the thick blanket over the sand, making sure to lay it flat. Steve watches completely enraptured with Tony as he always was.

Steve gives the basket over when Tony asks for it softly. The man has that look on his face, the one he gets when he is focused on something, it was one of his favourite expressions to see play across Tony’s face. The way he bites his lip slightly, the light farrow to his brow. The gleam in his eye.

The basket is placed down on the top right corner of the blanket. Tony pulls out a handfuls of thin, tall candles out of the basket and a lighter. One by one, Tony lights the candles and drives them into the sand around the blanket. Careful to make sure that they are dug in deep enough not to fall over, and measuring each one with his hands to make sure they were a safe distance from the blanket.

With the candles done, Tony sets himself down on the blanket and reaches out for Steve. Steve doesn’t hesitate in taking Tony’s hand and joining him on the blanket.

“Watch the sunrise with me?” Tony asks.

Steve leans in, kissing Tony softly. Reaching his up to caress Tony’s neck, holding him in place. He feel Tony’s smile in the kiss, and he can’t help his own answering smile. “I’d love to watch the sunrise with you, sweetheart” he says softly when he pulls back.

Tony reaches over him for the basket and Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling him down against him and curling himself around the man.

“Steve, you are making this a little difficult” Tony says with a laugh.

“Mhm” he mumbles, burring his face into Tony’s chest. The soft wurr of the arc reactor hums soothingly in his ears. “Love you” he whispers.

“I love you too.” Tony says, carefully extracting himself from his grip. “But if you let go for a minute you won’t get your burger” he says.

“You got burgers?” Steve says, letting Tony go reluctantly. His stomach rumbles loudly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since the call out.

“Yeah, I hear you” Tony says with a smile. He watches as Tony pulls out several foil wrapped burgers out of the basket and hands them over to Steve. “I got your favourite from ‘Burger and Barrel’”

They are still warm in his hands, the gorgeous smells from the burgers are drool worthy. Steve can help the small noise that falls from his lips. He wasn’t going to ask how Tony managed to get the burgers this late at night. “Thanks, Tony” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek.

Steve sits up and lays his burgers in his lap, opening the first one. Tony leans against his side, getting started on his own Berger.

The stars shine bright above them curled up together they eat their burgers and watch the stars. Loving words and kisses are shared as they wait for the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn's Brighton Beach at [night](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/sunset-in-spring-at-brighton-beach-in-brooklyn-new-york-ny-picture-id1144491624?k=6&m=1144491624&s=170667a&w=0&h=WDIyENmBM7njh3YpK5u8A7_tvi60ZQsvDAJlUDw4TUc=) and at [sunrise](https://assets3.thrillist.com/v1/image/2829151/1200x600/scale;).
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
